Lullaby
by flamablechoklit
Summary: Mello is tired. Matt helps. MxM oneshot fluff! Rated for light yaoi.


**AN:** STFU! I WAS IN A LOVEY DOVEY MOOD! -sigh- Sorry. This is just so... So uncharacteristically fluffy! I just... GAH! I do like it though, and it was a nice break from the smut in Guilty Pleasure. Which, btw, is almost finished. If I dont update it by friday don't expect anything until sunday night. Its homecoming week. I have no time .

**Warnings:** Good lord...its so damn fluffy...

**Disclaimer:** The song is Lullaby, by The Spill Canvas. They are too amazing to be owned by me. As are Mello and Matt. -sigh-

* * *

Anyone walking down the busy L.A. street below wouldn't have heard it. They probably would've failed to notice the pair of long, gangly legs hanging over the balcony ledge six floors above. And considering all of this, they most likely would not acknowledge the soft, melodic strumming of an acoustic guitar, accompanied by almost silent humming. If the people below couldn't hear this much, then the scratching of a pen on notebook paper was most definitely none of their concern.

"Pity," the burgundy haired youth mumbled to himself. "What rhymes with pity?... Witty?" He strummed the guitar with his pale, callous fingers, humming quietly for a few seconds. "No," he decided out loud, grabbing the notebook that sat beside him on the ledge to scribble something.

An hour passed, and the boy was still perched upon the balcony ledge of his apartment. The sun was beginning to set now, and the moon was impatiently poking out of the twilight haze. Streets lights flickered to life below, along with the building's motion lights. They weren't very bright, and it was only when one of them caught the glare from a passing car did the redhead rip himself from thought and consider the time. The lights usually turned on sometime around nine-thirty pm, but it was likely much later than that.

He sighed, setting his guitar down behind the ledge, dropping the notebook and pen along side it as he swung his long legs over the side. Stretching as he stood, the boy realized he had been sitting on that ledge since two o'clock that afternoon. Damn near eight hours.  
No wonder his lower body was numb. He cracked his back before bending to pick up his guitar and company, then wandering back into the apartment.

Now he remembered why he'd gone outside in the first place. Summer in L.A. was fine and dandy, that is, if you had a working air conditioner, or at least electricity. He'd paid the bill this month, so why wouldn't the fans turn on? Probably that good for nothing landlord again.

The lock on the front door made a clanking noise as it unlocked and the doorknob jiggled a bit, causing a small smile to quickly flit across the redhead's face. He hurriedly stashed his guitar and notebook behind the mustard-yellow couch. The front door opened to reveal a boy of about the same age, with just-above-shoulder-length blonde hair, which looked like it hadn't been washed for a while. His skin looked a bit sweaty under the all leather outfit, and he was quite obviously exhausted.

"Hey Mel," the redhead said with a small smile. The blonde paid him no mind, instead stalking his way over to the couch and falling back upon it. The other boy frowned and sat down next to him. "Tough day at the office?" A grunt. "Mello?" The leather clad blonde glared at his counterpart, the latter catching the warning and shutting his mouth. Mello shifted his position and laid down, sprawling himself over the couch and draping his scarred arm over his eyes.

"Matt," the blonde said after a moment's silence. Had the redhead been a dog, his tail would be wagging full force at the call of his name from the other. He looked over to the resting boy eagerly, happy to finally get some attention. "Scoot over." The command was accompanied by a prod of the blonde's foot to his side. Matt frowned but did as he was told, moving to sit on the floor. He sat close to the couch, slouching and cross-legged, watching the blonde boy quietly.

A few minutes passed, and Mello eventually removed his arm from over his eyes. He sloppily flung his hand out, resting it heavily atop the other's head. He stroked the boy's hair affectionately, massaging his scalp, combing through the vibrant locks with slender, pale fingers. Matt crossed his eyes, attempting to watch the cause of the warm feeling tingling down his spine, but eventually settled for smiling contentedly. The blonde yawned, causing the redhead to smile. Leaning forward, he put his lips to the other's scarred cheek, earning himself another grunt and look that could've been hiding a smile.  
"I've got a present for you, Mel." The blonde groaned, turning on his side to face the back of the ugly couch.

"Not now." The redhead frowned, placing a hand gently on the blonde's scarred shoulder.

"C'mon," he pleaded softly, gently stroking the other's damaged skin. "You don't even have to stay awake for it, alright? I know you wanna rest..." Another grunt. The blonde repositioned to lay on his back, flashing the redhead an irritated look before closing his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Make it quick." Matt quickly crawled behind the couch and reappeared with his guitar a moment later, plopping back onto the floor next to the couch. He strummed it lightly, and Mello opened his eyes, turning on his side again, this time to face the other boy. "I didn't know you played guitar."

The redhead smiled, looking down, working the strums into a quiet, easy melody.  
"You never asked," Matt said simply. Mello briefly wondered what else he wasn't aware of, but was taken aback when the redhead began to hum quietly; Matt actually had a nice voice. The blonde was even more surprised when the humming turned into words.

_"It's the way that you blush when you're nervous  
It's your ability to make me earn this  
I know that you're tired  
Just let me sing you to sleep"_

Matt decided not to look up, for which Mello found he was quite grateful; Judging from the heat in his face, he was probably as red as his counterpart's hair.

_"It's about how you laugh out of pity  
Cause lets be honest, I'm not really that funny  
I know that you're shy  
Just let me sing you to sleep"_

Mello allowed himself a small, exhausted smile. It didn't matter if he laughed because of how unfunny the redhead was. The fact that Matt could make him laugh at all was plenty._  
_And if asked to describe the blonde, the people who didn't automatically flee at his name, probably wouldn't consider 'shy' the best adjective.Loud, abrasive, emotionally unstable; those were more like it. Then again, those were just layers. Layers piled on years ago, by a scared, confused little boy. It was amazing how well Matt knew him. _  
_  
_"If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything  
Rest assured if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed"_

Perhaps it was coincidence, but Mello took note that the clasp which held his rosary together, was resting evenly atop his leather, just over his left breast.  
Yea, coincidence.

_"It's those pills that you don't need to take  
Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake  
I know that you're spent  
Just let me sing you to sleep"_

How the hell did Matt know about the anti-depressants? Did he also know they were stolen? Well he could probably guess. The redhead hadn't been third for nothing... But where did he get off saying Mello didn't need them? Like hell he didn't... Maybe. The blonde was careful to keep his face pleasantly black. He blinked slowly, noticing how heavy his eyelids were getting.

_"It's your finger, and how I'm wrapped around it  
It's your grace, and how it keeps me grounded  
I know that you're weak  
Just let me sing you to sleep"_

If anyone but Matt had referred to him with that word, Mello would've happily embedded a round's worth of lead into their skull. The redhead had better count his blessings.

_"If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything  
Rest assured if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in  
Plant my lips where your necklace is closed_

_"While you were sleeping, I figured out everything  
I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me  
Now I feel your name  
Coursin' through my veins  
You shine so bright, its insane  
You put the sun to shame"_

Azure eyes were set wide, staring at the burgundy-haired youth before them. This boy's words made no sense; they were down right ridiculous. Hadn't they been taught to think analytically? The idea of being made for someone was quite the opposite of what ever it'd been that the orphanage had tried to instill in them. Still, though... It was a nice thought.  
The layer piling little boy from a decade ago would've liked it.  
Mello closed his eyes, just to rest them, only for a moment.

_"If you need anything, just say the word, I mean anything  
Rest assured if you start to doze  
Then I'll tuck you in  
Plant my lips where you necklace is closed."_

The redhead put his instrument down and did just that, kissing the rosary fastening lightly, his lips briefly brushing against leather due to the steady rise and fall of the blonde's chest.

* * *

**AN:** SO MUCH FLUFF! O.O Are you still alive? Review!


End file.
